


First Interpretations

by Skye



Category: Hikari Sentai Maskman
Genre: Community: 15pairings, F/F, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-06
Updated: 2007-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-04 12:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a lot that can be interpreted from her silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Interpretations

The introductions were brief, and everyone seemed a bit uncomfortable. The boys went out of their way to talk, to say something to eat up the silence, but Haruka only stood to the side, her arms folded and her face serious. Momoko had been surprised to see her. For some reason, she had assumed that she would be the only female on this team. The surprise pleased Momoko. She was happy that she wouldn't be just surrounded by "the guys" and would have someone that she could relate to more around.

But despite also being a girl, Haruka didn't seem much like her. Where Momoko was very social with the guys as everyone quickly became more comfortable around each other, Haruka only stood aside, mostly silent, other than a word or two. As the meeting progressed, Momoko noticed that Haruka hadn't even looked at her or Akira, and only gave very short answers when a question was asked of her.

"What's with her?" Akira, the member of the team she really seemed to be meshing with, asked.

So she wasn't the only one who had noticed. "What do you mean?" Momoko asked anyway.

"She seems like such a frigid person. Maybe she just doesn't want to work with people like us."

That was one way to interpret her quiet demeanor. Of course, it was also no way to start a relationship, especially one on an important team like this. And she doubted the kind of person that Akira described would have been chosen. Looking towards Haruka, she realized that she was close enough to overhear them. Though from her detached expression, Momoko couldn't really tell if she had or not.

Momoko supposed there was also no real way to tell what kind of person Haruka was from the little she'd seen of her. But she still had a good feeling, and assumed Haruka was more of a warm person than frigid. She was only quiet now to observe them perhaps, just a little more hesitant to share than rest of them. It didn't make her a bad person. Momoko might be wrong, but she supposed in this case at least, it was much better to be wrong this way than the other.

"I don't know what you mean. She's just hanging out like the rest of us," Momoko said. She then made a point to walk over to the other girl. "Nice to meet you, Haruka," Momoko said.

The moment Haruka's stone expression broke into a smile, Momoko knew she hadn't been wrong about her. "Nice to meet you," Haruka replied. From that moment on, Haruka began to open up just a little more to the rest of the group, especially Momoko.

As Momoko observed her more, she began to notice that Haruka was quite attractive. She certainly wasn't _jealous_, after all, it was a different sort of beauty than her own, much more subdued and simple. She was very lovely in her own way, though Momoko wasn't sure she knew it. It was good they were the two girls chosen, as together, they kind of complimented each other, Momoko thought.

Momoko wished Haruka could open up more, so she could find out more about her. She thought she wouldn't mind being the one to tell Haruka she was pretty, if she didn't already know, that is. It might be kind of fun, to talk to her about those kind of things.

In a moment of enthusiasm, Momoko suddenly hugged onto Haruka's arm. Haruka jumped, but then suddenly relaxed, smiling back at her new friend.


End file.
